KaitoxLen Music Drabbles
by hidarichan81
Summary: Title tells all.


I decided to make the first one for mah fav couple: AKAITO AND MIKUO

by Avirl Lavigne-Akaito and Mikuo

"You cant stop someone when there falling..." the small tealette Mikuo stated.  
"No,but i can catch that person..." the redhead Akaito retorted.  
"You cant stop me from being with someone else. You cant stop me!" Mikuo practically screamed "Oh yes i can!" Akaito stated,then took Mikuo in his arms and kissed him.  
They slowly brok...

- Sanctuary (from now on it's LenxKaito)

"In my arms is where you belong Len." Kaito stated after a lengthy love confession to me.  
But,it's true. When i'm in his warm embrace is where i find my own special place. Just for me. My sanctuary,where all my fears melt away.  
I've come to relize I'd be blind,lost in a tangle of lies, if i didnt have Kaito here.  
Thank god he's with me now,so i can escape from the world in his arms.  
Forever his,forever more...

3. Drew Seeley-New Classic Acoustic

"If your listening, this is for you Len." Kaito stated at his concert,in front of all of Japan."whenever i see you,I get so flustered i start to stdder. You're like a movie star, I lose track of where we are around you. I see beauty in everything you do. You bring out the real me,and i love you for that. I LOVE YOU LEN!'' Kaito yelled,while a distraut Len...

3. Train- If It's Love

I glanced over at my new found lover. He's probably the best thing about me. If i can keep loving him forever, I doubt that i'd need anything else in my life.  
I'll buy him anything,accept for colone(I swear that stuff is poisoned) and I'll do anything for him.  
If Love can keep us together then thats all we need. if its just Love that can keep us together,the rest is just whatever...  
Just Whatever...  
Love the strange thing called love captivates me,so does Le...

4. Switchfoot-Meant To Live(i have NO clue what this song is really about,so i'm winging it...)

"your my best friend! Len, you cant just keep going on like this!" Kaito yelled to his now bruised up friend.  
Yes,Len had been with a the guy abuises him, like all the others Len has dated. Either verbally of physically,they keep hurting him. He's meant to live for so much more,i know it!  
maybe if we ran and got lost he-we could live free and...

5. Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka-Magnet(acually,it's Gakupo and Rin who sings this version. oh well,i dont claim credit for the song.)

"i can't stay away,or even stray from you. I'm drawn like a magnet to you Len!" Kaito burst after finding his lover with another.  
"Kaito,i am drawn to you to. I just wanted to make you jealous..I...I" the small blonde started sobbing.  
"Len...Len I love you!" Kaito yelled,right in front of all the other now scowling Vocaloids.  
'Barely sane...but we can endure it all. I know it.' Len thought to himsel...

6. Hatsune Miku-Love is War Remix

"Rin, I will never let ANYONE have you!" Len sneered from behind his sister and her lover.  
'I know just the man to help me with my plan of breaking you two up...Kaito.' Len thought. Kaito will surely help him with his pl...

7. Len K.,KAITO,and Gakupo K.-Imitation Black (course i land on this song!)

I can't keep leading these two on like this...I cant keep cross dressing to be with them... but i love them.  
Kaito and Gakupo...I want to stay with them both...  
I slowly run my fingers over all my bite marks the two gave me,enjoying the stinging pain.  
'If I don't rip us all apart, society definatly will.' I thought,just as i saw the two i was thinking about aproching me.  
'It's time...' i thought,as the stared at me in bewilderment...

8. Skillet-Comatose(I' ll leave the mystery of who's P.O.V it is to you...)

I dont want to live or breath without him.I cant sleep,eat,walk,do anything without him.  
I hate living without him. I thirst for him with every esence, every _fiber _of my BEING!  
I just want to wake up next to him again...  
But that will never happen...  
But i'll never wake up,not without him...

9. Hatsune Miku- Electric Angel

My master is slowly dying. When the time comes,I'll take his place.  
I want him to live. His beautiful dark blue hair and eyes,everthing deserved to stay on this planet.  
so i will save him,no matter what it cost! No matter what's at stake!  
I must save my dying master,Kaito. I will sing from my heart to him,even from the heavens i look down at him from.  
from the bottom of my heart...

-Sacrifice

How do you always manage to haunt me, Len?  
Will you help me from this pain? I know you can make my life better,but can you help me become myself? My _true _self?  
Of course you can.I know you can.  
So please, I will Sacrafice anything for you to take my worries from me!  
"I love you, Len"  
I will tell him,and sacrifice my heart to him.  
And only him...

Yes! I have so many vocaloid songs on my ipod, but all my english ones showed .  
Well, I hope you like my drabbles.  
ILuvHikaruAndKaoru gave me the idea for music drabbles with his KaitoxLen ones. At first it was going to be MikuoxAkaito(my absolute FAVORITE vocaloid pairing),but then i found a drawing I did of Len and Kaito on their wedding days (LenxRin and MikuxKaito weddings), I decided to do a KaitoxLen one.  
bye bye! RnR please! orz


End file.
